A Young Dragon's Past
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: It was a normal day at the guild, but Lucy was curious about her young friend Wendy's Past. Explore what her life was like before Mystogan and before Grandeeney. Rated T for violence and some alcoholic references.


_**Wendy's POV**_

I was at the bar with Carla, Mira-san, Lucy-san, Levy-san, Cana-san, Evergreen-san, Lisanna-san, Erza-san, and Juvia-san. Lucy-san was talking to Levy-san about the latest book she had read, Juvia-san was stalking Gray from a distance, Erza-san was enjoying her strawberry cake, Cana-san was enjoying her "boyfriend" that she chugged down her throat, and Lisanna-san was talking to Mira-san while Mira-san was drying a glass.

"Hey Wendy." I look at Lucy-san. "What was your life like before Grandeeney?" I look down at my feet. I haven't thought about my family in years. I was so young when Grandeeney took me in.

"Come to think of it, I don't even know. I didn't even bother to ask you either." Carla confess.

"Juvia would like to hear the story." Juvia-san admits. I feel everyone trying to pry the information out of me.

"I'll tell you. But I don't remember much so it might be full of holes." I warn.

"We don't care. Now spill!" Lisanna-san states.

_**12 years ago or 19 years ago**_

_I was born 12 years, correction 19 years ago on May 17th Year X772 in a small town in the far north of Fiore. My mother was Aviv Marvell. She hair long black hair and brown eyes like mine. My father was Jacob Marvell, He was the town's local blacksmith. He had green eyes and blue hair that was a little darker than mine. I also grew up with my 7 year old brother. My big brother had my mother's black hair and my father's green eyes. I can't remember his name, but I remember him being really nice to me. But, soon after my birth, my mother died._

_**9 years ago or 16 years ago**_

_My family and I grieved over my mother's death. My father took it the hardest. He began drinking and staying out late. Because of his drinking, he became really abusive. One day in July, my father and I were in his workshop and I was in a corner trying to get away. He had a newly finished sword in one hand and a bottle of sake(rice wine) in the other._

"_You piece of trash. You're the reason that yer mother's dead!" My father yelled at me. He dropped his sake bottle and smacked me across the face. I screamed hoping that someone would come and help me._

"_Daddy, please stop." I pleaded with my life. I then heard footsteps pounding against the floor back in the house._

"_Wendy!" My big brother yelled. He saw me in the corner trying to stay as far away from my father as possible. He ran in front of me and protected me. "Get away from her you sick bastard!" I was shocked at the time. I never heard my brother curse. Well, not in front of me. He would fight with father in his room and I heard them fighting from my room on the other side of the house. _

"_Out of my way you pathetic excuse for a son." My drunken father spat back._

"_Not a chance in hell." My brother argued. My father raised the sword. Everything happened so fast. All I could do was watch and yell._

"_BIG BROTHER!" I screamed until my lungs hurt. My brother fell to the floor and I saw blood on my father's sword and all over my brother's hands. Just before he could cut me with the sword, he passed out and fell to the floor. I crawled up to my brother and I grabbed the bandages that father kept in his workshop. I wrapped them around his head to hopefully stop the bleeding. I then grabbed him from under his arms and dragged him across the house to my room._

_**7 ½ years ago or 14 ½ years ago**_

_It was about two years since my father cut my brother. Unfortunately, he got a nasty scar that just barely missed his left eye. My brother and I looked out after each other. But in about November, Year X776, my father died of an alcohol overdose. We didn't have enough money for a proper burial so we made him a grave on the outskirts of my home town. I had to grow up pretty fast. I didn't have time to play with the kids in my town. Then about a month after father's death, something happened that would change my life forever. _

_It was a normal day. I had finished my chores and I started to read my favorite picture book to myself. That was until my big brother burst into my room sweating._

"_Big Brother what's wrong?" I question him. _

"_It's a Blizzardvern! It's attacking the town! We have to get out of here!" My brother grabs my wrist and we run as fast as we can. It's hard for me to keep up with him since I'm seven years younger than he is. I then hear the Blizzardverm roar. I see the bodies of all to townspeople lie there motionless. I remember a big shadow fly over me and the creature lands in front of us. My brother stops and I ran into him. I see the monster's vicious claws come up and scratch in the opposite direction of my brother's scar. He falls to the ground._

"_No... Not again!" I run up to him and I start to cry. I look up and Blizzardvern. I thought I was going to die. I then hear another roar that isn't the Blizzardvern's. I look up and the Blizzardvern flies away in fear. Then, a much bigger creature slowly walks towards me and my bleeding brother. I then crawl over to the mighty creature. "Please help him. I don't know what to do." I sob and sob in front of my savior. The winged creature slowly approaches my brother and slowly places it's head to his. I manage to stand up and run over to witness the miracle that the creature was doing. The blood had started to fade away, but it left two more scars._

"_His survival depends on his own strength now." the large, white creature stated._

"_Wait! What are you? I question. The creature looked down at me._

"_My name is Grandeeney. I am a dragon with the powers of the sky." Grandeeney replies. I look at my brother and back at Grandeeney. I run up to her and bow._

"_Please teach me! I want to be stronger so that I can protect my brother!" I beg. _

"_The training is long and hard. Are you sure you want to do this?" I look back at my brother lying on the ground motionless._

"_Yes." I answer._

"_Very well. Climb on." Grandeeney agrees. I flash the biggest smile. I run up to my brother and I drag him onto the dragon's back. "What are you doing child?"_

"_I would like to take my brother to a hospital. I don't want him to know I went with you." I answer._

"_Alright." Grandeeney flapped her wings and flew high into the skies._

_**Present Day**_

"I dropped him off at the hospital and that was the last time I saw him. I left him a small lock of my hair for him to remember me. I didn't have anything else to give him." I explain. I look up at everyone and they're all crying.

"I didn't know you had it so hard Wendy." Levy-san stated through her tears.

"How do manage to smile after a life like that?" Cana-san questions as she wipes away her tears.

"I think about the good times I had with all of you." I reply. I see everyone go into tears again and they squeeze the life out of me.

"Wendy!" They all cry for me which only makes me want to cry. I then hear the doors of the guild open and I see the master's silhouette along with another. I can't quite put my finger on whose it is, but I feel like I've seen it before.

"M-master, you're back." Erza-san manages to pull herself together.

"Why are the few of you crying back there?" The master questions.

"B-becasue Wendy just told us the saddest story ever!" Evergreen-san yells as she blows her nose.

"Really. Wendy you'll have to inform me on it later. But we have a very special guest and I want all you brats on your best behavior!" Master Makarov yells. The Master clears his throat. "Now you are all familiar with our guest, but never the less, he is still a member of the council." Everyone stops what they're doing after Master mentions the council. "Allow me to introduce Doranbolt, or as you all might know Mest Gryder." Doranbolt-san walks out of the sunlight into the guild.

"I came out this way to apologize to all of you for ruining your exam." Doranbolt-san stated. He then looks back at me. He seems shocked for some reason. He starts to walk up to me. "I'm especially sorry to you Wendy. I lied to you about being Mystogan's disciple."

"It's fine." I question him. Out of nowhere, he wraps his arms around my small body.

"You know, I thought you and the others died after Tenroujima sank." Doranbolt-san explains. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you and the others." He let's me go and looks at me. "I saw your battle with Chelia, along with Lahar. You fought well." He tousled my hair just like my brother did when I was little. I then see a sword in a scabbard attached to his belt.

"Doranbolt-san, why do you have a sword when you can use magic?" I question. He looks down at the sword and he unsheathes it. My head then starts to hurt as I remember when my father attacked me.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Cana-san questions. The pain goes away. I look back at Doranbolt-san and the sword is in his hands.

"Doranbolt-san, why is there blood on the sword?" Lucy-san questions.

"It's a constant reminder of my childhood." I then look at his earring. The hair is the same color as mine. He can't be, can he? I slowly walk back up to Doranbolt-san.

"B-big brother?" I stutter. Doranbolt-san looks down at me and smiles.

"It took you long enough to find out." He answers. I crash into him and I cry my heart out. I don't think I cried this hard since Master Roubaul left. I felt him wrap his arms around me again.

"I missed you so much." I whisper.

"I missed you too." My brother states.

"That's so cute!" All of the girls start to cheer.

"I have a question for you." I look up at my brother. "Well more like 2. My first one, what do you now remember from before you left?"

"Would it be pathetic if I can't remember your really name? I know it's not Doranbalt." I confess. He kneels down to my eye level.

"I guess I should've seen that coming. To be honest my real name is Mest. But after you left I went by Doranbolt which is my middle name." Mest-niisan (I'm sorry if I got that wrong!) explained.

"What was your other question?" Carla demands with a cold tone.

"Carla!" I whisper back.

"My other question was if you wanted to come and live with me. I bought a small house in town and I can work from the house." Mest-niisan questions. I get to live with my brother again.

"Yes." I agree. Mest-niisan stands up.

"That leaves me with one more piece of business." Mest-niisan walks up to the master. "Master Makarov, I would like to be an official member of Fairy Tail."

"Please Master!" I beg. I see the master think about it.

"Welcome to the guild my boy!" Master agrees. Everyone cheers. I feel tears form in my eyes. I run up and hug my brother from behind.

"Now where would you like your stamp?" Mira-san questions as she walks toward us. He looks down at me.

"The same color blue as my sister's and in the same place." Mest-niisan answers.

"I don't want me to affect where your guild mark is!" I state.

"But that's where I want it. I would've done the same otherwise." Mest-niisan states.

"Mest-niisan..." Mest-niisan rolls up his sleeve and Mira-san stamps his shoulder.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's party!" I look back and I see Natsu-san on the table. The whole night celebrated Mest-niisan's welcome into the guild and our reunion. At around 10:00 at night, Mest-niisan challenged Cana-san to a drinking match.

"Mest-niisan, I don't think that's a good idea." I warn.

"Better listen to your sister. I've only lost to one person and I don't intend on losing again." Cana-san taunts.

"Mira, bring me the most alcoholic drink ya got." Mest-niisan. Mira-san goes into the back and brings out a green bottle along with 2 shot glasses.

"Mira, how come I haven't seen this before?! This is one of the most alcoholic drinks ever!" Cana-san yells.

"That's exactly why I don't have on display. I'm not even supposed to have this. It was part of a reward I got a few years back." Mira-san explains.

"Well, I've drank Absinthe before, and this stuff burns. How about first person to fall of the chair loses?" Mest-niisan wagers.

"You're on." Cana-san states. Mira-san poors the Absinthe in the shot glasses.

"Ready, set, go!" Mira-san states. Cana-san and Mest-niisan chug the drinks down there throats and we all wait. The both of them stare at each other. I see Cana-san's face flush red and she passes out on the floor.

"Told ya I'd win! This stuff is nothin'!" Just after his rant, Mest-niisan passes out on the floor too.

"Oh boy..." I complain.

"Wendy, can you help me carry these two into the infirmary please?" Mira-san questions.

"I won't need that." I look and I see Mest-niisan on his feet. "But Cana will." Mira-san drags Cana-san to the infirmary and the rest of us enjoy the party. I don't remember much after the drinking contest, but I wake up the following morning with Mest-niisan's arms around me. I finally have my brother back. I know my life is going to be a lot less lonely and more fun with my brother back.


End file.
